criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Road Rage
Road Rage is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighth case of The Mystery Continues. It is the second case set in the Crimson Banks district of Concordia. Plot While Maddie told the player about her mother, Eileen, over a cup of coffee, they received word from Commissioner Ramirez that a body had been found on Crimson Bridge, prompting the pair to head there. At the scene, they found the body of taxicab driver Kirk Salieri tied to his taxicab, the top of his head removed and bleeding. Dick confirmed that Kirk was killed after someone drove his taxicab with his head connected to the road, resulting in the road removing the top of Kirk's head. The pair first question Italian gang leader Franca Capecchi, potato vendor Sean Flynn and grocer Margot Petree before hearing from George that the victim's mother wanted to see them. Kirk's mother, Kendra Salieri, requested they catch the killer quickly and invited them to search their house for any more leads. There, they found reason to suspect fellow taxicab driver Mark Sitwell. They then went on and continued the investigation, discovering several motives. Giulietta then informed the pair that Kendra had died. Giulietta confessed that the police had found her poisoned body in her house, prompting the pair to search the Salieri house once more. They soon were able to piece the clues together, revealing the killer to be the victim's late mother, Kendra. Following the revelation, the pair headed back to the Salieri house where they found a suicide letter from Kendra. The letter revealed that Kendra had killed her son after discovering he planned to kill her in order to gain his inheritance quicker. When she found out, she was furious and confronted him. Kirk denied it, causing Kendra to snap and knock him out. She then tied him up and killed him with the taxicab as revenge. When she realized what she had done, she panicked and fled back home. After a while, the guilt engulfed her, prompting her to poison herself as she didn't want to live without Kirk. With this new information, the pair were able to close the case. After the killer was revealed, Giulietta's friend Enzo Jonas requested to speak with the player. He admitted that Giulietta had recently been worried about the conflict between the two communities and asked the player to help him find a way to cheer her up. The pair then went to the marketplace and found a necklace to gift Giulietta. Enzo then met Giulietta and gave her the necklace, cheering her up. Meanwhile, Franca demanded the player and Isaac go to the Crimson Bridge as she had discovered a body. On the bridge, the pair found the body of Irish gangster Paddy O'Neill with a large gash in his chest. Richard confirmed that Paddy was killed after a sharp weapon, most likely an axe, was thrust into his chest. The autopsy also revealed a torn note in Paddy's pocket which the pair fixed. The note revealed that Paddy along with Sean, who had recently joined the Irish gang, planned to attack the Italian side of the river as payback for the Italians accusing the Irish of murder. They then returned to Sean's stand in the marketplace to find and arrest him for plotting an attack. When they arrived, however, Margot informed the pair that Sean had ran away from the marketplace a few minutes ago. At the end of the case, the team prepared to head onto the Italian side of the river to stop Sean's attack. Summary Victim *'Kirk Salieri' (found tied to a taxicab, the top of his head removed) Murder Weapon *'Taxicab' Killer *'Kendra Salieri' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides hansom cabs. *The suspect takes a sleeping draught. *The suspect reads Shakespeare. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides hansom cabs. *The suspect takes a sleeping draught. *The suspect reads Shakespeare. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides hansom cabs. *The suspect takes a sleeping draught. *The suspect reads Shakespeare. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides hansom cabs. *The suspect takes a sleeping draught. *The suspect reads Shakespeare. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. *The suspect wears a broach. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides hansom cabs. *The suspect takes a sleeping draught. *The suspect reads Shakespeare. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a broach. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer rides hansom cabs. *The killer takes a sleeping draught. *The killer reads Shakespeare. *The killer wears blue. *The killer wears a broach. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crimson Bridge. (Clues: Victim's Body, Steering Wheel, Fruit Crate) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides hansom cabs) *Examine Steering Wheel. (Result: Liquid) *Analyze Liquid. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes a sleeping draught) *Examine Fruit Crate. (Result: Taxicab Response Card; New Suspect: Franca Capecchi) *Ask Franca about getting a lift from Kirk. (New Crime Scene: Marketplace) *Investigate Marketplace. (Clues: Broken Wood, Faded Apron) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Potato Stand Sign; New Suspect: Sean Flynn) *Speak to Sean about the murder. *Examine Faded Apron. (Result: Grocery Store Logo) *Examine Grocery Store Logo. (Result: Logo Identified; New Suspect: Margot Petree) *Interrogate Margot on the crime. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Speak to Kendra about her son's death. (Attribute: Kendra rides hansom cabs and takes a sleeping draught; New Crime Scene: Victim's Home) *Investigate Victim's Home. (Clues: Old Photo, Faded Scroll) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Mark Sitwell) *Speak to Mark about his friend's death. (Attribute: Mark rides hansom cabs) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Sin Confession Sheet) *Analyze Sin Confession Sheet. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Shakespeare, Kendra reads Shakespeare; New Crime Scene: Fruit Crates) *Investigate Fruit Crates. (Clues: Faded Protest Sign, Satchel) *Examine Faded Protest Sign. (Result: Margot's Protest Sign) *Confront Margot about protesting the victim. (Attribute: Margot rides hansom cabs, takes a sleeping draught and reads Shakespeare) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Restraining Order) *Speak to Sean about the order. (Attribute: Sean rides hansom cabs, takes a sleeping draught and reads Shakespeare) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Living Room. (Clue: Knick-Knack Box, Torn Flag) *Examine Knick-Knack Box. (Result: Broken Metal) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Knuckle Dusters) *Confront Mark about the knuckle dusters. (Attribute: Mark takes a sleeping draught and reads Shakespeare) *Examine Torn Flag. (Result: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Racist Message) *Speak to Franca about the victim's racism towards the Irish. (Attribute: Franca rides hansom cabs, takes a sleeping draught and reads Shakespeare) *Investigate Overturned Cart. (Clues: Wheelbarrow, Broken Object) *Examine Wheelbarrow. (Result: Glove) *Analyze Glove. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Pin) *Analyze Pin. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a broach) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The River Between Us (2/6). (1 star) The River Between Us (2/6) *Investigate Victim's Home. (Clue: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Suicide Note) *Analyze Suicide Note. (05:00:00) *See what Enzo wants. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Marketplace. (Clue: Jewellery Box) *Examine Jewellery Box. (Result: Necklace; New Quasi-Suspect: Giulietta Capecchi) *Gift Giulietta the necklace with Enzo. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Franca what's urgent. *Investigate Crimson Bridge. (Clue: Dead Body) *Autopsy Dead Body. (15:00:00; Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Notes) *Investigate Fruit Crates. (Clue: Sean's Ascot) *Ask Margot where Sean went. (Reward: Grocery Suit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Continues Category:Crimson Banks